gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Stasis Field
Stasis Field is a core gravity shifting power used by Gravity Shifters in Gravity Rush, Another Story - Raven's Choice, ''and Gravity Rush 2. It allows grabbing nearby objects from an environment that can be held and thrown, and is occasionally used to rescue or take civilians or allies to designated areas. Changes between Games Gravity Rush In the first game, Kat can use the Stasis Field to pick up objects nearby and throw them at enemies from a distance. Stasis Field is used by pressing the circle button; holding the button will pick up more objects. Charging the Stasis Field, however, immobilizes Kat for a bit, so be wary about picking up objects near enemies. All carried objects will be dropped if Kat takes a hit when carrying them. Gravity Rush 2 The core mechanics remain the same in ''Gravity Rush 2, but how it functions is completely reworked—Stasis Field has a much bigger range than before, and a single press of the circle button will pick up any loose object (this actually includes the Garrison soldiers and their guns) to maximum carry capacity without immobilizing Kat. Stasis Throw in this game can now be charged; doing so will give the attack an additional effect depending on the style being used, and will consume part of the SP gauge (also dependant on style). When upgraded enough, Stasis Field can be used defensively; it can deflect energy-based and physical-based projectiles, (but can't deflect Raven's Blue Jays), which can damage enemies with the right angle. In addition, Kat can keep hold of whatever she's carrying even if she gets hit, with the proper talismans equipped. Charged Versions Piercing Throw (Kat only) Piercing Throw is Kat's charged version of the Stasis Field. The pierced projectile when thrown will bounce between enemies and deal tremendous damage to them very quickly. If there is single enemy, the attack will hit that enemy multiple times. This is useful against large groups of enemies (such as in "Forgetful Bodyguard", for example), and especially against vehicles and mechs. Piercing Throw requires 25-33% of the SP gauge to use. Blue Jays (Raven only) Blue Jays are Raven's own variation of the charged Stasis Field. She can summon five energy spheres out of the air, and use them as a ranged attack either when there is no other objects to use, or in conjunction with held objects, the latter allowing her to carry at least double of Kat's capacity. The longer Stasis is charged, and depending on Raven's SP, the more Blue Jays can be summoned, up to a maximum of 18. Variations by Style Lunar Style: Vortex Field Vortex Field is the Lunar Style version of the Stasis Field. Vortex effects are summoned around the objects held by stasis, and when used against smaller enemies, can immobilize them and deal consecutive damage for a short period of time. When charged, the effects of Vortex Field even are more devastating; the area-of-effect is much greater, it deals more damage, and the field lasts longer. The charged attack can destroy Scarab armour as well. Charging the Vortex Field consumes the least SP of all variants (roughly 20% of the maximum). Jupiter Style: Debris Ball Debris Ball is the Jupiter Style version of the Stasis Field. When used, objects from the environment are compressed into a large, spherical pile of debris that can be hurled at enemies for great damage; the longer it is charged, the larger the ball, thus the greater the damage will be. Debris Ball is in sharp contrast with the Normal and Lunar style fields, as it functions very differently than the others. Charging the Debris Ball will consume the most SP of all variations of Stasis Field (consuming 50% of the maximum). Miscellaneous When near fountains (such as those in Lei Havina) or water storage facilities (such as those in Lei Elgona), using the Stasis Field will draw large, floating bubbles of water out of the water mass. Outside of missions designed to utilize water, such as Separate Tables when Kat uses Stasis Field to draw water that is used to water plants and extinguish fires, it has no effective use in regular gameplay. It doesn't even stun foes. Trivia * The way Stasis Field functions is very similar to Silver the Hedgehog's psychokinesis in ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), ''mainly in terms of how they can pick up objects from the environment and throw them, in addition to certain enemy types. ** Kat's Stasis Field functions a lot better, however. For one, held objects are more spread out, while Silver's held objects so clumped together that he risks throwing one held object into another. Plus, Silver needs to stun enemies in order to grab them with psychokinesis, while Kat doesn't need to. ** In addition, Kat has physical combat, other gravity powers, and specials she can use as an alternate means of defeating her foes; Silver on the other hand has no alternative means of attack, as he is completely dependant on his psychokinesis. ** On the flip side however, Silver can grab almost any enemy save for bosses, but only when they're stunned. Kat however can only do this to human enemies, but not Nevi, though she doesn't need to stun them first. Category:Gravity Powers